


destiel fic (2013)

by largetriangles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, dean is a consent king, something in here for the samgirls too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/largetriangles/pseuds/largetriangles
Summary: I found this in a google doc from when I was 13.  The dialogue at the beginning is almost promising and then it just gets worse.  There was potential here I think.Dean and Cas share a bed in the hotel.  They're in love.  Also they sleep together, but that fades to black.  The last sentence is absolutely bonkers.Enjoy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	destiel fic (2013)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xerx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xerx/gifts).



> If you read this pleeease comment. This is the first thing I'm posting and it's super old and bad, but there are parts that are really funny I think. I'd love to hear what you all think! :-)
> 
> Keep a look out for a rewrite of another fic my friend and I wrote in 2013.

It was late one night after a hunt, and Sam checked out a room at the local motel. He chucked the room keys at Dean and Dean walked down the pavement to their room, Cas following at his heel. They walked in, and Dean sighed, exhausted from their latest hunt. He tossed the bags down and laid down on one of the beds, nicely outfitted with a theme. Dean had collapsed onto the bed face up. Cas sat next to him, but on the other bed.  
“Cas, buddy, you’re going to have to come over here unless you want to be with Sammy the bed hog.” Cas grunted and made his way over to Dean’s bed. He sat on the edge for a minute or so before Dean told him that they should get ready to actually get to bed. Dean stood up and stepped towards the bathroom to go get undressed and wash some blood off his face while Cas stayed to undress.  
“Dean, are you sure I shouldn’t sleep in a chair or on the floor? I can if that’s necessary.” Cas half-whispered to Dean.  
“Nah, it’s ok. These beds are big. Besides, I don’t need you messing up your back in case we need to jet out of here,” Dean half truthfully replied; he just wanted someone next to him.  
Sam came out of the bathroom and laid down in his bed, saying goodnight to Cas and Dean and went to sleep quite easily. Dean walked over to the bed and Cas was sitting, ready to lay down under the covers. Dean flipped the sheets over, laid down, and put the sheets back on him, Cas following suit.  
“Goodnight, Dean,” Cas whispered to Dean as not to wake Sam up, but Sam was in a deep sleep.  
“Goodnight, Cas.” Dean adjusted himself and found his face only inches away from the back of Cas’s head, which was appealing to Dean. He scooted a couple inches closer and put his hand on his own thigh, removing it from under his pillow. Cas rolled over and found his own face a mere two inches away from Dean’s. He smiled when Dean opened his eyes. Cas put his arm on Dean’s.  
“I am glad I have you as a friend,” Cas whispered to Dean.  
Dean scooted closer, hugged Cas and said, “Me too, Cas. Me too.”  
“Dean, I- I really like you, more than just a friend,” Cas muttered, confessing his attraction to Dean.  
“R-really? Oh wow, I thought it was just me, because I have thought that way about you and cared about you almost since I first met you, even if it didn’t seem like it.” Dean told Cas. Cas was about to say something else, but Dean put his finger on Cas’s lips, silencing him.  
Dean scooted all the closer he could to Cas without making it too obvious that he just wanted a kiss. Cas gazed into his green eyes, dulled by the darkness of the room but still somehow twinkling. He scooted his head off the pillow so that it rested in the crook of Dean’s shoulder. Dean softly kissed the top of his head, breathing in the intoxicatingly sweet scent of Cas’s hair. Slightly startled by this action, Cas looked up at Dean once again and took his chance. He leaned over for a kiss and Dean obliged, kissing back.  
As this went on, their body position had changed. Dean had one arm wrapped around Cas’s head and one on his lower back, and Cas had both his arms wrapped around Dean’s torso in a bear hug. Dean sat up, and Cas repeated those motions. He was concerned for what was wrong.  
“Dean, is everything alright? Am I doing something wrong?” Dean shook his head as a grin filled his face. He slowly started lifting up Cas’s shirt, and nodded in a way that gestured he should do the same. Cas hesitantly followed in Dean’s motions. Soon after, the two were shirtless and laying down on the bed again. Dean softly bit Cas’s lip, and Cas did so back. Dean sat up again, this time already smiling, but the smile started fading as he realized Cas had never done this before and, so far, was following in his own footsteps. Would he be okay with this?  
“Cas- do you want to go all the way? Like to home base? It’s completely up to you.” Dean asked, concern filling his voice. Cas blinked once, comprehending what Dean was saying, then slowly nodded his head, understanding what he had said. Once Dean had gotten the okay from Cas, a smile reformed on his face. He couldn’t help feel guilt, though, that Cas had never done this before, and it was for him to “teach him”.  
“Well, go on,” Cas said eagerly in his gruff voice. Dean started to undress himself, Cas noticed, and did the same. Dean held up a blanket to himself once naked, and Cas stood there stark naked. They both laid back down in their bed, and started kissing until it got more serious.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The two of them lay next to each other, slowly catching their breath again. Cas looked at Dean, who was staring elsewhere. He mouthed the words ‘I love you’ to Dean and closed his eyes. He felt Dean scooch closer to him, and Cas snuggled up close. He kissed Dean’s cheek, inhaling the scent of leather and cheap cologne, but that was the best scent in the world to him right now.  
Feeling the kiss on his cheek, Dean looked down at Cas and kissed his hair that was currently in a very messy state. Dean smiled and whispered, “Goodnight, Cas.” Cas looked up to him and grinned in the sweetest way. Hours passed, and they were asleep in each other’s arms. Neither of them knew what the morning held.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sam had just woken up, and was interested to see whether Dean had pushed Castiel out of bed or if Cas was pushed to the very edge of the small queen beds. He stood up, and noticed the pile of crumpled clothes laying carelessly around the motel floor. However, he was surprised to see Cas’s clothes carelessly laying around, too. He felt his stomach drop as he finally looked over at the bed adjacent to his. The two had barely moved from their spot in each others arms. What surprised Sam even more was that they were shirtless; he then realized what had happened.  
It was Dean who first woke up and rolled out of Cas’s arms. He smiled and looked around. He couldn’t find Sam until he saw sliver of light under the bathroom door. He quickly grabbed his clothes and yanked on his boxers just in time for Sam to come out of the bathroom.  
Sam noticed Dean sitting on the bedside.  
“So uh, did you have a good night last night?” Sam asked Dean, trying to get information as to why his friend was lying naked in the arms of his brother.  
“Actually, yes I did,” Dean replied to Sam with a smug grin plastered onto his face. Right when he answered that, Castiel woke up. He was flustered as to why he left his clothes over there and left himself without access to clothes from the bed. Dean saw him and picked his clothes up for him. Cas noticed his own unruly hair and tried to flatten it but it would not do as he wanted. He looked up at Dean and his cheeks immediately turned from the color they were to a bright pink. He stood up and stumbled over to where the two brothers were talking. Castiel looked up at Dean and wrapped his arms around Dean.  
Sam stepped back a couple of inches, a half grin on his face. He knew this was going to happen eventually, the way he noticed that the two always gazed into each others eyes, it was bound to happen sooner or later. He just wished he wasn’t in the room when it happened. Actually, he was surprised that he didn’t wake up, but he was happy for the two. The grin was suddenly wiped off his face when he glanced over to their bed, which was in a huge mess.  
In an act of kindness for the new couple, he went over to make their bed. He threw the comforter to the side and went to grab the sheets, but the loose sheets stuck together. Disgust filled the emotions displayed on his face as he tried to peel apart the sheets.  
After hugging Castiel for a minute or two, caressing the man he’d always know that he’d loved, Dean looked over to see what his brother was doing, not letting go of Cas. When he realized that Sam was making the bed, he immediately let go of Castiel and jogged over to Sam’s side.  
“Hey, uh, Sammy, you know… uh, you really don’t have to do that,” Dean chuckled nervously as he took the sheets from his brother’s hand.  
“Ok, Dean. Whatever you want,” Sam laughed as he gave the sheets to Dean. Dean then crumpled the dirty linens into a ball and threw them into the corner of the room. Dean shifted his eyes nervously, looking over to Castiel, who somehow got ahold of a pizza and was devouring it.  
“Hey, Cas… want to share any of that?” Dean asked with a laugh, surprised to see Castiel with food, or even how he got it that fast. Castiel nodded, grinning with pizza sauce at the corners of his lips. Cas slid the box over, two pieces remaining.  
“You can have the rest, Dean,” Cas said flatly, but with a happy undertone. Dean slid the box over and took a piece out. He was happy that what happened last night had occurred, and he hoped that this love could blossom into something more. Before taking a bite of his breakfast, he leaned over to Cas and stole a kiss. Castiel kissed back without hesitation, loving every second, leaving pizza sauce on Dean’s lips. Dean suddenly pulled away because he heard a noise. He got up, looked around, and noticed Sam was missing. Dean saw that the bathroom door was closed, and he listened because he heard something playing, like a movie, that is, until he heard grunting. _Oh great,_ Dean thought, _he’s jacking off._


End file.
